Changes: A New Fate
by DarkRain4
Summary: A year after the final battle, Ichigo and her friends are back to leading normal lives. At least until A race of aliens wanting Kisshu's planet give up and head to Earth. Feeling in debt to the mews, Kisshu, Pai and Tart also return to find things change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Things Change**

"WHAAAA!!!!" Why does this always happen to me? Ichigo thought while running down the streets of Tokyo, her red pig-tails bobbing along as she crossed the intersection. Just great, I've already missed Masaya's match and now I'm gonna be late for work! I'd have a better chance of being on time if I could still turn into a Mew…."Where have you been?!" Demanded Mint. "I actually had to clean up after those people! They seem to think I'm here to serve them!""Umm..Mint, we are here to serve them, it's sort of the whole point of being a waitress. As for where I was, I was simply running late." "You've simply been running late for two weeks now, Ichigo." Ryou spoke up, coming from the basement that used to serve as a head quarters for the Mews. Though since the cyniclons had left to restore their planet, they hadn't needed to use it anymore. Only Keiichiro and Ryou remained down there to regularly check for danger….not that Ichigo and her friends would be able to fight if danger ever appeared. Actually, come to think of it, tomorrow would signify a year since the cyniclons had left. Huh."Yeah well I've had homework to do and Masaya's matches to attend and….." She trailed off trying to come up with an excuse for her tardiness."And nothing, start being on time! Now go take these trays to table 5." Ryou once again opted for commanding instead of asking."Fine and don't boss me around!" Shooting a glare in his direction she grabbed the tray and headed for table 5.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's not that bad, Kisshu tried convincing himself. It had been almost a year since she chose him, Masaya, her human boyfriend. He sighed, and she's happy with that decision, that's all that matters. Or at least it was all that should matter. Contemplating the two he rolled over in his bed, stretching the wound he'd received earlier from a Chimera animal that had gotten out of control. Still, it didn't hurt nearly as much as the constant ache in his heart. It felt as if a part of it was in her grasp and every time he thought, moved, or even took a breath her hold got tighter. Maybe if I could only see her….No! He snapped himself out of the thought. They had given their lives for those girls and in return had been revived and given the last of the blue aqua in order to bring their home planet back to it's original state, which was now even more beautiful then the Earth on which the Mews resided. We are forever in debt to them and the best thing we can do is just stay away. It wasn't like Ichigo would be happy to see him anyway, he bitterly reminded himself. Plus I can have anyone I want, and it was true. Since returning, Kisshu, Pai and Tart had been welcomed back as hero's. Leading to them having a decent living place and many of the cyniclon women going out of their way to impress the trio. As if it mattered, day and night Ichigo still plagued his thoughts, and it wasn't hard to see Tart had developed feelings for the little monkey girl, Pudding. He even had his suspicions that Pai had become fond of the green Mew, Lettuce. Hmmm….maybe I should…….. CLANG!!!! A loud noise came from the kitchen and Dren jumped up out of the bed, temporarily leaving his thoughts behind in order to go investigate. He reached the room in mere seconds seeing Pai had beaten him there and was now scolding a young Tart who, from the looks of it, had caused most of the pots and pans to spill on the floor around him. Though he himself looked shocked. "Are you serious? Wait why? We have no reason to and it will just make them mad." He was going on about something Kisshu didn't understand, though he thought Tarb seemed a bit excited."No, I am not joking and we do have a reason. We owe them and we will offer our aid in any way possible." Replied an always serious Pai."What's going on?" Kisshu cut in before Tart had a chance to respond. "Who do we owe?" Pai turned to him and explained almost emotionlessly, "We owe the Mews. The race of aliens who have been trying to conquer our planet have given up and are heading to Earth. We too will be leaving tomorrow morning to warn the group and offer our help. It's the most we can do." What? Were going back to Earth? The thoughts racing through his head only ended in unimaginable joy. Well kitten, he thought without even attempting to hide his flirtatious smile, I guess fate has plans for us…..and I'm not leaving without a : DarkRain4 (mew-mew-kisshu12)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter ^_^ It's finally finished! Also, in my opinion a lot better than the first! I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the lovely reviews on the first and please please review this one! Really, every single one is appreciated! With that said, enjoy! Love ya all!**

**- mew-mew-kisshu12 (A.K.A DarkRain4)**

"Mmm…" Ichigo yawned into her pillow. All that work at the café yesterday has really taken it's toll on me, she thought as she stretched out her sore body.

"Ichigo, honey, wake up! Your going to be late for school if you don't get a move on!" Her mother's familiar voice carried up the stairs. Yawning again, she got up and headed for the bathroom. After showering and throwing on her uniform , she brushed her teeth and quickly put her hair in the trademark pig-tails she usually sported. With it still being wet, they looked a little limp, making her resemble a cat caught in the rain. Haha, she smiled to herself in the mirror. Some irony, huh? Seeing as she had been infused with an IriomoteWildcat genes. Though that had been a year ago, exactly a year ago today, as a matter of fact. She let the memory take her twelve months back as it struck her again. That's right, Kisshu, Pai and Tart had left with the last of the mew aqua to restore their planet. After their ship passed through the Earth's atmosphere, the girls power had just sort of died away. They were finally left to lead a normal life.

Well as normal as possible, Ichigo corrected herself, realizing not everyone had seen aliens….or fought kirema anima**….**or knew how it felt to be a feline. Sometimes it slipped her mind that she and her friends had went through something so dangerous yet so extraordinary. Pulling herself to the present she sighed, things actually were pretty much back to the way they had been before. Zakuro had taken off for a modeling job and Mint spent more time on her dancing. Though she still insisted on "working" at the café. "Working my butt." Ichigo mumbled to herself sarcastically, Mint considered her job to be that of drinking tea while letting others know what she believed they should be doing. In the working aspect, Mint was hopeless. Both Lettuce and Pudding had chosen to stay also. Pudding, in order to take care of her five younger siblings. Siblings that Mint, Lettuce and herself had cared for once when Pudding had fallen ill. Lettuce though, stayed for the friendship. Ichigo expected she spent a good portion of her off time at the library. A library that also held memories. In it, Lettuce was going to confess her feelings to a college student who had liked someone else. Kirema anima had shown up though and she didn't get a chance, which was sort of a good thing because Lettuce was shy and didn't handle embarrassment well, which meant rejection probably didn't come easy either.

Yet somehow each memory held the aliens in them, whether it was them or just their creations. Well, she considered, reflecting on their absence, isn't it better that they had gone? No more forced kisses that's for sure, she contemplated, remembering how it used to agitate her when Kisshu refused to call her by her name, preferring pet names instead. As well as stealing a kiss when they first met. He had claimed to care for her, even love her yet he had regularly tried to kill her……"Nothing like attacking someone to prove your feelings." She snorted. Anyway I've got to get to school, plus Aoyama-kun's match was this morning and…. "Ah!" Ichigo yelped, "It's this morning! I'm going to be late!" Late _again_ she silently added while rushing down the stairs. Her mother and father were eating breakfast as she grabbed a piece of toast and whizzed out the door.

"I really wish she would take the time for a real breakfast." Her father sighed.

It was cold and wet out as she ran the same path that greeted her everyday. The wind was whipping at her face and hair but Ichigo kept going without breaking stride.

"Ugh, why am I always late?" She questioned herself, like every other morning. Sighing, she brought Masaya into her thoughts. He's already been getting irritated with my lateness, and now this makes the third match I've missed in a row. She scowled to herself, how could she blame him? She was already getting exasperated with herself for all this absence. Pushing her legs harder, Ichigo made it to the match as it was getting out, "Crap." She frowned.

"Ichigo?" She turned to see Masaya staring at her intently, wiping off his face and neck with a towel. Turning away, he sighed and said "Your late again." Feeling a stab of pain at his disregard for her, she fought the tears welling up in her eyes. Jeez, I know I'm late but I really tried to get here on time, does that even matter to him? Gah, what am I thinking? I'm making something out of nothing, of course it matters to him! He's just disappointed, and he has every right. Dropping her head in guilt, she confirmed for him.

"I'm sorry Aoyama-Kun, I-I, I have no excuse."

"It's okay," he said, smiling his forgiveness at her, "your usually late, it's part of the reason I love you so." Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head and led her over to one of the railings that over looked the school. It was a beautiful site they tried not to take for granted but often did. The usual peach like brown color of the building gazed back at them. They stood there for awhile letting the sight wash over them, it was Masaya who broke the silence. "Ichigo?" His eyes seemed to be asking her permission to continue. She turned to him, her hands clasped in front of her, she asked,

"Yes Aoyama-Kun?"

"Ichigo…." He let her name trail off as he turned back to the school. It was a minute before his hand combed through his black hair and he chuckled, shaking his head. Turning to her again Masaya asked, "Ichigo, what would you say if I told you I've been offered an early scholarship to study abroad in the U.S.?" Her breath caught and he seemed to be gauging her expression.

"Study aboard? In the U.S.?" That's so far away….what would happen to us? But this is like his dream…..do I really want to keep him from that? I want him to be happy….

"Yes, I would be studying the animals there and their natural habitats. Five highly experienced zoologists would be accompanying me." Well that doesn't sound so bad….and he would be able to visit. Yeah, that's it! She thought. I'll encourage him to do this and he can come back on holidays, we'll be like one of those couples in long-distance relationships, but our love won't die, it'll grow! Still…he seems so hesitant, or is reluctant the right word? Interrupting Ichigo's thoughts, Masaya added, "Also another student from Osaka, her name is Monotori. She's interested in the same field as me, we're the only two with early scholarships. It's a once in a life time thing." Looking at her, his eyes held something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Oh well, that sounds….great." He could tell she had more to say so he stared at her, urging her to continue, "I mean, this is sort of like a dream come true for you, right?" She gave a weak smile. "I want you to be happy in whatever you choose, and if this is what you want to do, than I want you to go for it. "This time her smile was more real, more encouraging. Smiling her favorite smile, he asked,

"Are you sure you would be okay with me gone so long?" She smiled whole heartedly.

"If I know your happy, I can do anything!" Feeling more right with every word she said, she reassured him, pumping her fist in the air. Taking her in his arms, Masaya kissed the top of her fire red hair again. The beautiful little girl hugged him back and as the bell rang he spoke into the hair he had kissed.

"Thanks Ichigo. "

Skipping her way to the café, Ichigo hummed tunelessly to herself. To some she might even seem to be dancing. She kept doing little twirls and spins while she thought of what had taken place earlier. At first Aoyama-kun's news had startled her, even had made her uneasy. It had seemed there was more to it then he was sharing, but now it was all good. Smiling her customary smile, she wrapped her arms around the back of her neck embracing the sun. She wondered about the girl Monotori, what would she be like? Masaya had seemed to know a decent amount about her, then why am I just hearing about her? Hmm I'm sure it's nothing, he must have been pretty torn, I'm just glad he has it off his chest now. Ichigo replayed the familiar words to herself the rest of the way to the café. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.

"We're here, now what do we do?" Tart questioned Pai, "After all, it's not like they're expecting us." Sulking, he imagined what would happen when the Mews found out they had returned, specifically Pudding. Will she be happy to see me? Or had she moved on? "Gah." He shook the thoughts out of his head, moved on? It's not like they had been together. Just friends….friends who gave each other candy….No, shaking his head again he shot more questions at Pai, "Well? What's yo-" The usually timid alien cut him off revealing his plan.

"We will simply teleport to the café they used as a base. Our research shows all but one of them still participate in activities there. Keiichiro and Ryou should be in the basement and we'll make sure we get there before it opens in order to explain."

"What if they think we're just trying to cause trouble? They'll probably just assume we are up to no good. " Tart frowned.

"It doesn't matter what they think. As I've said before, we will explain the situation and offer our aid. Whether they accept or not is their choice. Now let's get going."

"Okay." They started to take off but stopped as they looked back at Kisshu. The green haired alien was perched on the edge of the five story office building they were all on. To the normal eye it would appear he was staring intently at nothing, but really, he was deep in thought.

This is so irritating, why do I feel this way? No he told himself, the question should be why do I feel this way about _her?_ She's made it clear she wants that human, he bitterly thought. Kisshu refused to say that human's name and tried his best not to think it. Both tended to spark anger. Anger that usually became rage. Though in the end, Ichigo always seemed to be the most harassing thought. If she doesn't want me, why do _I _still want _her?_ He sighed, once again pushing the thoughts out of his head, there was nothing he could do. Except for steal a kiss that is, he devilishly reminded himself. He turned to join Pai and Tart.

"Will you be okay?" Pai asked.

"I'll be fine." Kisshu tried a reassuring smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you sure?" chimed in Tart, seeming a little concerned, "Y'know, you could always stay back until your ready."

"I'll be _fine, _really, let's just go_._" He reassured them again, emphasizing the word "fine".

"Okay then let's go." Pai nodded and with that, the air quivered and they were gone.

Finally I'm here she thought. Ichigo leaned forward putting her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Hey," she spoke to no one, "the milk delivery is here." I'll just take it in, maybe it will score me some points with Ryou, maybe he might make my break longer….doubtful. She let out another breath and headed inside. The lights were off, that's weird she thought, we should be almost ready to open, I'll just flick them on real quick. Ichigo went to hit the light switch when Ryou came from the basement carrying the CLOSED sign.

"Don't waste your time." He looked at Ichigo, "I'm setting this out," he motioned to the sign in his hand, "put the milk in the fridge then head downstairs, we're having a meeting." With that the blond went outside to set up the sign. When he came back in he headed straight to the basement. As Ichigo carried the delivery to the kitchen her thoughts were racing. Why are we having a meeting? Could there be danger? No, the aliens are gone. Still….gah, it's that stupid Ryou! He did this just to make me worry! Argh! Placing the milk angrily in the fridge, Ichigo whirled around to a set of golden amber eyes pouring into her. Before she had a chance to even think, he backed her into the fridge. His right hand was under her chin and he brought her face to his, pulling Ichigo into a passionate kiss. Pressing the red head even harder into the fridge, he tried reaching under her shirt but backed into the air in time to dodge her kick.

"Ki-Kisshu?"

"Miss me kitten?"


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ki-Kisshu?"**

"**Miss me kitten?"**

**Ichigo's right hand was clasped againt the slight v-neck of her uniform in surprise. Her mind raced frantically. Kisshu's here. The thought didn't seem real. Is he here alone? No that would be too risky. I've got to get to Keiichiro and Ryou they will know what's going on….the meeting! That's what it was for! The computer must have shown Kisshu here, a ship through the atmosphere. Which means the rest of them are probably here…..if Kisshu is in the café could the others be….?**

"**NO!" Ichigo yelled, rushing for the door. This was just a distraction, the other mews must be in trouble! The muscles in her legs pushed harder and Kisshu's arm almost felt like steel as it snaked around her waist. Her futile struggles were met with an amused chuckle.**

"**What's wrong?" the chuckling voice asked, "You don't actually think we came all the way back to Earth just to harm the mews, do you?" His eyes sparkled at this, "I'm flattered!" They didn't come back to hurt us? Wait, **_**we? **_**So she was right, the others were here! Kisshu was probably just a distraction, leaving her friends down in the basement….Elbowing Kisshu in the ribs, Ichigo's voice raised again,**

"**You actually think I would believe that?!" Before he could answer, Ichigo was out the door and flying down the stairs to the basement. She whipped this door open yelling, "Everyone watch out! The aliens are back and the-" her words cut of as her eyes focused on the small room. The wall across from her was alight with computer screens and other technology she couldn't put a name to and it was dark and dank as usual but that wasn't what had caught her eyes. Blushing a scarlet red Ichigo met the confused expressions of her friends, Pudding to the left of the room, Ryou and Keiichiro in the middle and Lettuce and Mint clustered to the right. Also Pai and Tart. Not hurting anyone, not causing trouble, just floating there with the same dumbfounded expression that must be on her face. From the group to right Mint's voice took on a sarcastic edge,**

"**Really? I hadn't noticed." She rolled her eyes and everyone one else unthawed from their shock. Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.**

"**Yes, believe it or not Ichigo, I actually had a reason for calling this meeting." A laugh shimmered in behind her, she whirled to see Kisshu as he spoke.**

"**I tried to tell her." He continued to laugh, His expression was still amused but held a bit of sympathy. Yeah, sympathy for me making a complete fool of myself, I chigo frowned at herself. The blue mew's sarcastic tone picked up again, with what Ichigo thought sounded a bit like jealousy. What would Mint be jealous of her for?**

"**She always has had trouble with listening."**

"**Har Har" Ichigo snapped.**

"**Okay everyone, calm down." Keiichiro's voice sounded, "Ichigo didn't know the aliens weren't here to harm us and we should probably get to the point." As if his words had been a signal, Pai floated to the center of the room, Tart and Kisshu in tow. The atmosphere seemed to become one of business. All eyes landed on the tallest alien as he spoke.**

"**As I'm sure you have all realized, we did not return to hurt you. Actually, it's quite the opposite." He let the words sink in before he continued, surely they wouldn't understand the trio coming to **_**protect **_**them. "Keiichiro, Ryou" Pai nodded to each of the males as he said there name, "I'm also sure you've both come to realize we are not the only race of aliens" The shock that appeared in the mews eyes was obvious, even Zakuro, who was normally what one might call somber seemed shocked by his statement. Keiichiro and Ryou however only bobbed their heads once in agreement, their expressions serious. **

"**A year ago when we took the mew aqua back to our home planet, it became something extraordinary. Even more extraordinary then this planet, the blue planet, on which you reside. Our home is consumed in forests now, abundant in it's fresh water, more beautiful in itself more than we could have ever hoped" As Pai spoke his voice became filled with pride, so overly content with their new home. They had saved their race, proven themselves hero's and in that became a new being. No they hadn't became all powerful or something, that isn't what made them different. They had excepted good into their heart, overcoming Deep Blue' obsession, that is what made them a new being. Though Ichigo was sure something not-so-good was about to be announced, her and her friends couldn't help but grin at Pai's pleasure, and the smiles that lit his comrades faces. Though he was still overjoyed with their planet's progress, Pai's expression dimmed. **

"**That is why another race of aliens, one we consider an enemy race, has come after our planet." Before anyone could react he continued, "Though do not fret for us, our military is like none you have ever seen." The proud smile lit Pai's face yet again, but just like before, it dimmed. "We fought them off again and again, they always left empty handed. Realizing they cannot get their hands on our home, they have resorted to taking over second best. The blue planet." The tree aliens looked everyone in the eyes as Kish finished Pai's words, **

"**Your planet."**

_**Okay, so I know it could definitely be considered a cliff hanger and it could seriously be longer but I had to finish it quick because, I know some of you will be mad at me for this, I'm giving some serious thought to discontinuing the story. Yes, I know that ticks a lot of people off but I just don't feel like I'm doing such a great job. It feels like I'm just typing for no reason. I haven't made the final decision yet but most likely it will be discontinued. So this is very possibly the last chapter. Thank you so very much if you have read my story so far, I really appreciate it. I appreciate even more those of you who took the time to review. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've stayed with me this long ^_^ So, I'm sorry I'm probably ending it **__**L**__** but I just want you all to know I thank you very much!!!! 3**_


End file.
